Fallen Leaves in the Night
by Giang Tien
Summary: Petalbreeze is the Medicine Cat of MountainClan. When a kit is born, she receives a mysterious prophecy; each medicine cat, from the four clans, receive the exact same message. Along with growing from past misfortunes, new love will sprout, forbidden love
1. Warrior Cat Guide

A/N: The cover Photo is how my OC would look like. I do not own Petalbreeze. She belongs to Petalwish. My OC is Petalbreeze/Petalwish's apprentice.

* * *

Guide

**MountainClan**

Leader: Dewstar- gray tom with bright ice-blue eyes.

Deputy: Muddywater- grayish-brown she-cat. Piercing green eyes.

Medicine cat: Petalbreeze- gray with black spots, white underbelly, and amber eyes. Caring and loves kits.

Warriors (from senior to new):

Frostyleaf- White tom-cat with slight tabby markings on his head, grayish ear tips. Bright blue eyes. Forehead slightly tawny.

Snowy-eyes- White tom with a black ear and spotted with black. Dark blue eyes.

Nightshade- pure black tom with white paws and his muzzle is white. Green eyes.

Mistywaters- Gray she-cat. Bright sky-blue eyes.

Daisypetal- light ginger she-cat with white markings. Dark green eyes.

Lightfoot- a tabby she-cat with a single white paw.

Aspenwood- dark brown she-cat with a light ginger flecks. Determined amber eyes.

Night ear- gray tom-cat with ginger flecks and silver-ish stripes. Has a single black ear. Black eyes.

Flameclaw- dark ginger tom with snappy attitude.

Whispsmoke- smokey silver she-cat. Quiet and soft-spoken.

Mountainfoot- Siamese tom with blue eyes.

Mintear- pure white tom with a smokey black tail, muzzle, and ear tips. Tabby markings on tail.

Smokefur- blue-gray tom with startling golden/amber eyes.

Twigthorn- creamy brown Tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Rosefur- Dark ginger she cat with amber eyes. Mother to a litter of 3 kits, the kits are unnamed.

Mallowear- dark furred she-cat with violet eyes. Expecting kits.

Silverflower- silver-gray she-cat, green eyes. Mother to Duskkit( dark brown she-cat) and Sandkit (sandy colored tom-cat).

Cloverfall- long-haired calico, mother to Ashenkit (Siamese kit with blue eyes) and Shadekit (dark grayish-black kit.)

Elders:

Racoontail- dark gray tom-cat with a ringed tail.

Ivystar- gray tabby she-cat. Former clan leader. Retired.

**MeadowClan**

Bloomingstar- ginger she-cat, bright green eyes. Daughter of a kittypet.

Deputy: Dawnfire- soft ginger and white tabby she-cat with bright Green eyes.

Warriors:

Blazeblossom- fiery dark redish-brown she-cat.

Rustlewind- long, furry, gray tom.

Brindletail- a dark mocha she-cat, dark eyes, and a brindle-patterned tail.

Deerfoot- brown she-cat. Deer-like markings. A lighter colored foot.

Volefur- stout and small tom. Dark brown. Very feisty.

Rainpath- She-cat. Dark gray with flecks of black. Blue eyes.

Redwood- a tom with dark, dark ginger fur.

Blossomingflower- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cottontail- small tom, tawny pelt and has a short-ish fluffy white tail.

Branchfur- dark ginger tabby she-cat with a dark brown striped running from the back of her neck to her tail.

Rainfall- dark blue-ish gray tom. Blue eyes.

Thistlefang- feisty spiky furred black she-cat.

Quailfeather speckled brown and white she-cat.

Kestraltalon- dark brown Tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Robinwings- pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes. Expecting kits.

Elders:

Shortleg-white tom with faint gray stripes. Short legs.

Racoonmask- Gray she-cat with black markings on her face.

**LeafClan**

Leader: Speckstar- gray tortoiseshell, with specks of black. Tom.

Deputy: Dappled light- She-cat. Is a tortoiseshell.

Medicine Cat: Lightningwhisker- handsome pale gray, white, and ashy brown tom with bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

Cloudfoot- gray tom with a white socked foot.

Blackstripe- She-cat, a dark brown with black striped running down her back.

Sunfeather- ashy brown solid she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mate of Specklestar.

Dustfoot- creamy brown Tom.

Shadeclaw- black and white Tom.

Whispbreeze- soft silver she-cat.

Dawnstreak- golden tabby she-cat.

Blossomfang- feisty gray she-cat.

Fangflash- dark tabby Tom with long fangs.

Ashyfur- sooty black and gray Tom.

Mallowear- beautiful gray she cat with violet eyes.

Spottedwhisker- black and silver Tom with a silver muzzle.

Oakfoot- Dark tabby brown Tom with amber/green eyes.

Stormfang-blue-gray Tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Fernfeather- dark, dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Thornkit ( spiky brown tom) and Cloudkit (black she-cat with four white socks).

Elders:

Highsun- pale ginger tom.

**DarkClan:**

Leader: Beechstar- pale tawny she-cat. Blue eyes.

Deputy: Fallenbranch – pale brown tom-cat.

Medicine Cat: Goldflower- beautiful she-cat with luscious gold fur and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Goldenrose- Pale ginger with streaks of dark red. A fluffy short-ish tail. Secret mate of the exiled Emberstar of DarkClan.

Shadepool- dark grayish-black with lighter flecks. Tom with violet eyes.

Grassshade- tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.

Flowerstem- white she cat with dark brown stripes. Green eyes with gold flecks.

Bluejay- gray-blue tom, blue eyes.

Snowfur- pure white long furred tom. Blue eyes. Slightly deaf.

Blazingflame- cranky ginger tom. Green eyes.

Windyleaf- long furred calico. She-cat.

Cardinalfeather- dark, dark redish-ginger she-cat. Violet eyes.

Liontail- pale ginger Tom with green eyes and a feathery tail.

Leopardspot- brown speckled she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Queens:

Losteye- beautiful she-cat with long gray fur. Blind in one eye. Mother to Vinekit (white and gray tom), Blossomingkit (short furred tortoiseshell), and Ferrettail (dark ginger tom with a ringed tail).

Elders:

Longlegs- spindly black tabby tom.

Silvertail- silvery gray she-cat with a bushy long tail.

* * *

"Nightshade!" Rosefur yowled. "I have news!" She lumbered over to her eating mate with her swollen belly. Her dark brown eyes shined with joy.

"Rosefur!" Nightshade looked up from his meal,"What's wrong?" His eyes held a glimmer of worry.

"I'm expecting kits!" She waved her tail madly, "Our kits!"

"That's wonderful!" He purred and rubbed against his mate. "Now lets get you to the nursery."

"Did I just hear right?" Petalbreeze trotted over with an herb bundle in her jaws.

"Yes Petalbreeze," Nightshade dipped his head.

"Alright. I'm glad that new kits are coming. My StarClan light your kits path." She bid farewell and headed off to her den.


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen Leaves

Chapter One

Petalbreeze sighed. She was tediously pawing through the mound of herbs the dawn patrol brought back, and even at sun-down, she was still sorting them. Apparently they hit a jackpot of an abandoned Twoleg cottage in the MountainClan territory with an overgrown garden.

There were four clans, Mountain, Meadow, Leaf, and Dark. MountainClan's camp was on a gently sloped, relatively flat, side of the mountain, over looking the rest of clans. The MountainClanners lived in the grove of banyan , in the valley, lay MeadowClan, with tall grasses and bushes, burrows were these cats' home. LeafClan lived in the forest bordering the meadow to the right, stalking squirrels and chipmunks. In the swampy marsh, left of the meadow was DarkClan who fed upon frogs. Surrounding all the Clans lay a vast mountain range.

In the middle of all the territories was a large cave behind a roaring waterfall in the middle of MountainClan and MeadowClan territory where the Medicine Cats came to consult StarClan. In the cave lay a path leading to another cave with a trickling stream of water feeding into a pool.

Outside of the water fall, lay a large lake with four large stones which upon the leaders would meet. The lake was on the edges of MeadowClan territory.

Petalbreeze finally finished sorting the herbs, at that point, it was night.

She squeezed through the tight boughs of the banyan tree serving as her den.

The stars overhead twinkled in the indigo blanket of night, and all was silent. She had intended to go to the nearby spring to dip her paws in, and maybe take a drink. She walked across the MountainClan camp, observing each of the dens. A small low lying bush had a burrow dug under was where all the apprentices slept. It was empty. In fact, all the Clans had no apprentices.

A tall redwood tree with a hollow at the base was where the queens and their kits slept soundly.

For the warriors was another banyan tree with hollow roots, creating a comfy living space, and the elders resided in a small burrow in a fallen oak tree.

She passed the Tall Tree, where Clan meetings were held. It was the tallest and biggest tree in the grove, and in its base was the Leader's Den.

Petalbreeze came out of the grove, where there were no trees but lush green growth and padded down the well worn trail leading to the spring.

She scrambled over rocks and jumped over broken branches as she made the relatively short trek to the spring.

She pushed past a final bush, and saw water sparkling in the moonlight.

She smiled, and flew right in. Contrary to popular belief, MountainClan cats were rather versatile in water as on land.

As she paddled around the large pond, she noticed some fish. She got out of the pond, and crouched. As a silver glimmer passed by, she swiped out her paw and snagged the fish upward. She caught a load of fish, and gave each a good 'thwack!' and left them on a flat rock to bring back to camp. A small stream fed into the pond, and she lapped at the cool water.

Amazingly, the spring was steaming and hot, while the stream was cool. Petalbreeze had a theory that a something underground also fed into the spring, making it warm.

She found a nice flat rock next to her fish, and lay down. The warm water gently lapped at her feet, and soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Rosefur! Hold on! I'll find Petalbreeze!" Nightshade desperately yowled towards his kitting mate.

The other queens, Mallowear, Silverflower, and Cloverfall were doing their best to help Rosefur out. Mallowear, with her swollen belly, lumbered over to Rosefur and began to encourage her with soothing licks. Silverflower fetched a stick for Rosefur, leaving Duskkit and Sandkit to play with Ashenkit and Shadekit in the corner under Cloverfall's watchful eye.

Silverflower soon returned with a stick, and Rosefur grappled it between her jaws.

The kits realized what was happening and watched in silence.

"Fox-dung!" Nightshade spat. "Where's Petalbreeze when you need her?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the wind shifted.

He caught Petalbreeze's scent, and a track of pawprints through the damp soil, and cursed.

He began to race to find the medicine cat.

* * *

Petalbreeze was a whisp of fog watching strange things happen.

First, a bolt of lightning struck down an hawthorn ree. A branch fell off, leaving a trail of green leaves, dancing away in the night.

The branch, now charred, fell to the floor.

Time seemed to speed up.

The branch withered away to ash, from which, miraculously, a small green shoot grew from, flowering, then growing to a new tree.

Petalbreeze watched the strange events unfold with silent open-mouthed wonder.

As she began to fade and wake from her dream, a whisper of a voice said, "_Lightning will strike, bringing down the branch, new life will grow from past misfortunes."_

* * *

Nightshade found the medicine cat, peacefully slumbering by the edge of the Starpool, the hot spring.

Petalbreeze's side rose and fell softly. Her gray pelt seemed to reflect the moonlight, which began to fade as the sun rose in the distance.

"Wake up," he roughtly shook the medicine cat awake.

"Wahhhzzaaa?" she said, groggily.

"Rosefur is kitting!" he snapped.

"What?" Petalbreeze snapped alert. She lifted her head from the damp and mossy rock, and shook herself off as she stood up. She fetched her caught fish.

_Thank StarClan I caught these fish. Rosefur will need the oil and protein in the meat, _She thought to herself.

"Hurry up!" Nightshade snapped as he hastily scrambled up the path.

A little more... yes! The MountainClan camp was in sight.

With her mouthful of fish, she tossed it on the ground, and told Nightshade to give this to Rosefur to eat. He nodded and disappeared.

_Come on! Where's the kitting bundle? Ah, there! _She reached for a bundle of herbs wrapped in beech leaves with a chervil root tied to it, helping her identify it.

_Chervil, chamomile, borage leaves, cob nuts, ah, heather nectar in a nutshell covered with a leaf, honey and honey comb in another nut-carrier, juniper berries, some poppy seeds, raspberry leaves, thyme, yes! They're all there! _Petalbreeze sighed with relief when all the herbs were in the bundle. She picked it up in her jaws and shot across the camp to the nursery.

Once there, her face darkened. Only one kit was out, being licked by Nightshade. Rosefur was having trouble getting out the rest.

Petalbreeze dropped the bundle at Rosefur's feet, and began to knead her stomach, trying to help the queen kit. She roared in pain, her stomach contracting.

"Silverflower! Give Rosefur chamomile and juniper berries!" Petalbreeze instructed.

The silver queen nosed frantically around in the pile before finding the berries and the white flower. Rosefur cried out in pure agony and gasped for air as the other queen slowly fed her the herbs. She weakly lapped them up and chewed, coughing as she began to gasp for air.

Rosefur's breathing grew stronger, her expression determined. She began to push with all she had,

"Almost there!" Petalbreeze groaned.

A small wet brownish-gray bundle slid out under Rosefur's tail. Nightshade bit the sack and immediately began to lick the kit. The little one squealed and he pushed it towards Rosefur's belly,

"Mallowear? Do you see those leaves? Those are chervil. Feed them to Rosefur," Petalbreeze gestured with her muzzle to the leaves.

Mallowear, panic-stricken, pawed around madly, searching for the right herb. With fumbling paws, she shakily placed the herbs infront of Rosefur. Once more, the queen felt a surge of energy.

"How-many-more?" Rosefur ground out around the stick.

"One!" Petalbreeze called back.

With one last herculean push, the final kit came out, and Rosefur's breathing steadied.

Nightshade yowled for joy, and began to lick all of his new kits, before setting them to suckle.

"It's over..." Petalbreeze slumped to the ground. "I should prepare her herbal mixture... can you pass me the beech bundle?" she murmured tiredly.

Silverflower did so.

"The kits suckle strongly..." Rosefur, muttered, exhausted.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Mallowear announced.

"Good, good..." Rosefur's eyes began to droop.

"Mm." Petalbreeze opened the two nut-carriers.

She cracked open a cob nut, and placed the mushy inside on an ivy leaf. She mashed it up to a mush. She added some honey, and a few drops of heather hectar. She chewed up the borage, a generous amount, and put it in the mixture. she added more honey and nectar, and mixed it with a stick Cloverfall gave her. She set the stick down, and chewed up the chervil, adding and mixing it in. Sprinkling a pawful of thyme on top, she rolled it into a ball with her paw. She sprinkled three poppy seeds on top, and wrapped it into raspberry leaves. The complete mixture of mushy herbs was about as big as her paw.

"Here," she rolled the wrapped herbal mixture to the queen. The queen took a bite of the mixture, and ate the rest. Once she swallowed, her eyes began to droop further.

"What's... in... it..?" she murmured sleepily.

"The borage will help with your milk. Thyme will calm you, poppy seeds will help you sleep. Raspberry leaves will help you lose less blood, and chervil is a kitting herb. honey and nectar make it sweet."

"Ah... okay..." Rosefur said. "Hey look at that..." her words were slurred, "the third kit has a deformed paw."

"Huh?" Petalbreeze gently looked for the third kit; a long-legged, dark, tortoiseshell she-cat. It had a white chin and tail-tip and round, wide, small ears that are more rounded than pointed at the tip with neat tufts coming out of each. It had a bushy tail. Rosefur was right. The paw pads on her right fore-paw was deformed, so it had an odd design. Almost like... a branch!

The first kit was a silver/gray, much like Petalbreze herself. It was a tom. The second kit was a solid light brown.

"I think..." Rosefur said as her kits suckled, "The silver one is... Silverkit... the light brown is Leafkit... and the last..." she trailed off.

"How about Hawthornkit?" Petalbreeze offered. "Her pawpads make a branch design. A straight line with three lines branching out crookedly."

"Hawthornkit... I like it..." Rosefur fell asleep.

A breeze passed through the nursery. The three other queens returned to sleep, and Nightshade retreated back to the warrior's den.

Petalbreeze looked up at the stars as she padded back to her own den, the voice's ominous prophecy echoing in her ears.

_""__Lightning will strike, bringing down the branch, new life will grow from past misfortunes."_


End file.
